Erestor gibt Sexualkundeunterricht
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Erestor muss Arwen, die Zwillinge und Legolas (noch im Kindesalter) über die Bienchen und Blümchen... ehm Ents und Entfrauen... nein... Adler und... also er muss sie aufklären ;) R&R bitte!


A/N: Die Entstehung dieser Geschichte ist ein wenig kompliziert. Ein paar Freunde und ich spielten eine Art HDR-Flaschendrehen, wo die Leute fiktive Situationen mit HDR Charakteren nachstellen mussten und die anderen raten mussten, wen sie spielen. Ein Mädel musste Erestor spielen und die Gruppe aufklären…. Und dazu entstand dann diese Fanfic.

Es ist leicht AU, da alle 4 Elben etwa im gleichen Alter sind, wobei zumindest die Zwillinge 100 Jahre älter sein müssten als Arwen.

Ich halte mich hier an die Beschreibung, dass Elben mit 70 volljährig sind. Also wäre Arwen ca. 10-11, die Zwillinge ca. 14 und Legolas so um die 12-13 in Menschenjahren gerechnet.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Bruchtal. Der Frühling hatte gerade seine volle Blüte erreicht und überall duftete es nach Blumen, die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich und das Wetter war mild und sonnig. In den Gärten sah man immer öfter glückliche Paare, die Arm in Arm spazieren gingen und viel öffentlicher Zärtlichkeiten bekundeten als sonst.

In dieser Jahreszeit erwachte nicht nur die Natur sondern auch das Bedürfnis der Elben nach Liebe.

Gestern Abend hatte er ein Gespräch mit Elrond geführt, und dieser hatte ihn mit einer höchst wichtigen Aufgabe betraut. Allerdings schien es Erestor, als habe sich der Herr des letzten Heimeligen Hauses nur vor seiner Verantwortung gedrückt, denn sicherlich war ihm bei dem Gedanken daran genauso unwohl gewesen wie nun seinem ersten Berater.

Erestor schluckte und blickte etwas verlegen in die vier leuchtende Augenpaare, die ihn von unten erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er ließ sich in einem großen Sessel nieder, vor dem die vier Elblinge auf dem Boden saßen. Es waren die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir, Arwen und Legolas, der derzeit mit seinem Vater Thranduil zu Besuch in Bruchtal war.

Erestor räusperte sich, bevor er begann zu sprechen. „Herr Elrond wollte, dass ich euch etwas erzähle", sagte er etwas aufgeregt. Warum musste ausgerechnet er dies tun? Hätte Elrond nicht Glorfindel oder Lindir fragen können?

„Etwas über die Valar?" fragte Elladan.

„Nein du Dummkopf, über die Valar wissen wir doch schon alles", widersprach Arwen ihrem Bruder. Dummkopf war neuerdings ihr Lieblingswort, besonders wenn sie einen der Zwillinge damit ansprechen konnte. So waren Kinder halt in diesem Alter, und Arwen war gerade mal 37.

„Erzählst du uns etwas über die Nandor und wie sie in den großen Wäldern siedelten?" fragte Legolas und sah Erestor mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an.

„Ich will etwas über Fangorn hören", fuhr Elrohir dazwischen.

Erestor seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde euch heute etwas ganz anderes erzählen."

Die anderen hörten auf zu streiten und sahen neugierig zu ihm auf.

Wieder schluckte Erestor, als er darüber nachgrübelte, wie er am besten anfangen sollte.

„Nun, es gibt da etwas, über das ihr noch nicht bescheid wisst, und ich… ehm… ja, ich soll es euch erklären."

„Und was ist das?" fragte Arwen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ada hat uns doch schon alles erzählt, was es in Mittelerde gibt."

„Hat er euch auch von den Nandor erzählt?" fragte Legolas das Elbenmädchen, doch diese rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Nein du Dummkopf. Die Nandor interessieren niemanden. Wir sind Noldor." Darauf hin streckte sie ihm ihre Zunge raus und blickte dann mit erhobener Nase weg.

„Blöde Kuh", grummelte Elladan leise.

„So kindisch", fügte Elrohir genauso leise hinzu, doch es konnte ohnehin jeder hören.

„Ich kindisch? Ihr seid zwar zwölf Jahre älter als ich, aber wer stellt hier immer den größten Blödsinn an?"

Wie als wären sie ein und die selbe Person, deuteten die Zwillinge unvermittelt auf Legolas und sagten „Er!"

„Ich?" fragte dieser ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Aber ich wollte die Vase doch nicht kaputt machen."

„RUHE!" rief Erestor und sein Atem ging vor Nervosität schneller. Er schloss die Augen und holte drei mal tief Luft, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen. Die drei Jungs blickte ihn etwas schuldbewusst an, nur Arwen hob eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen.

„Noch einmal von vorne", begann er, nun wieder ruhiger. „Also, euer Vater, also Herr Elrond, hat mich beauftragt, euch etwas zu erklären. Also wollt ihr jetzt ruhig sein und mich aussprechen lassen?"

Alle vier nickten zustimmend.

„Gut, dann werde ich euch nun erklären, wie… also… ehm… wo die Elbenbabies her kommen." Da, er hatte es gesagt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Plötzlich sah er, wie Arwen ihren Arm hob und mit den Fingern schnipste.

„Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es", sagte sie und reckte ihren Arm höher.

Erstaunt sah Erestor sie an. „Ja?"

Arwen senkte ihren Arm und nickte. „Ja, die Adler bringen sie." Sie lächelte und blickte die anderen drei stolz an.

„So ein Blödsinn", sagte Elladan.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", fügte Elrohir hinzu.

„Genau", stimmte Legolas zu. „Jeder weiß doch, dass die Elbenbabies auf Bäumen im Wald wachsen."

Erestor ließ den Kopf in beide Hände sinken. „Oh Valar, womit habe ich das verdient?" fragte er kaum merklich, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob.

„Ihr habt alle nicht Recht", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Und jetzt lasst mich bitte ausreden, sonst erkläre ich es euch nie."

Die vier Elblinge blickten ihn schmollend an, doch ihr Nicken verriet, dass sie von nun an still zuhören wollten.

„Also, noch einmal…" setzte Erestor an. „Die Elbenbabies werden weder von den Adlern gebracht, noch wachsen sie auf Bäumen. Aber dass sie wachsen, ist schon einmal richtig. Allerdings wachsen sie im Bauch ihrer Mütter heran." So schwer war dies doch gar nicht. Erestor lächelte zufrieden.

„Wie kommen sie da rein?" fragte Legolas, hielt sich aber sofort den Mund zu und murmelte ein leises ‚Entschuldigung'.

„Ihr dürft Fragen stellen, wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht. Es ist schon in Ordnung, Legolas", sagte Erestor freundlich. Doch nun kam er zu einem schwierigeren Teil.

„Nun, wie sie da rein kommen… ja, das ist etwas… kompliziert." Er beschloss, zunächst nicht zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen.

„Nun, wenn sich zwei Elben ganz doll lieb haben, dann wächst ein Baby im Bauch der Frau."

„Wenn sie sich lieb haben?" fragte Arwen erschüttert. Dann blickte sie mit funkelnden Augen zu Legolas. „Wage es ja nicht, mich lieb zu haben! Ich will noch kein Baby!"

„Aber… aber, ich hab dich doch gar nicht lieb", entgegnete Legolas schmollend. „Ich hab Elladan und Elrohir viel lieber."

Erschrocken blickten die Zwillinge einander an. „Ich will aber auch kein Baby im Bauch haben!" sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

Erestor seufzte lautstark. „Keine Angst, so einfach geht das auch nicht. Und im Übrigen können nur Frauen Kinder bekommen." Er überlegte seine weiteren Worte. „Und es reicht auch nicht, dass sich zwei Elben in Gedanken lieb haben, nur wenn sie sich lieb haben und Kinder haben wollen, dann… nun ja… dann machen sie etwas mit einander."

Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn fragend an. „Und was?" kam es aus allen vier Mündern gleichzeitig.

Ab jetzt wurde es wirklich langsam heikel. Erestor wünschte sich schon, jemand würde in die Bibliothek stürmen und ihn zu einer wichtigen Aufgabe rufen, doch dies geschah nicht.

„Nun… also… Ihr kennt den Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungs?"

„Mädchen sind dumm!" antworte Elladan und Arwen öffnete entrüstet den Mund.

„Gar nicht wahr! Jungs sind dumm!"

„Den Unterschied meinte ich nicht", ging Erestor dazwischen… „Ich meine, also sie sind beide nicht dumm… eehm… also ich meinte einen körperlichen Unterschied. Fangen wir bei den Mädchen an. Euch ist ja bestimmt aufgefallen, dass Mädchen, wenn sie erwachsen sind… B… Br… Brüste haben", stotterte Erestor. So allmählich fühlte er die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen.

„Arwen stopft sich Taschentücher ins Kleid", rief Elladan aus und die beiden anderen Elbenknaben lachten laut auf.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Arwen wütend, doch das Rot um ihre Wangen verriet, dass ihr Bruder Recht gehabt hatte.

„Das… das hab ich nur einmal gemacht als ich ein Kleid von Nana anhatte", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Ehm, ja gut…" Erestor wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich mit diesem leidlichen Thema fertig werden. „Also Frauen haben Brüste, Männer nicht. So viel ist klar. Dafür haben Männer wo anders etwas, das Frauen nicht haben. Ihr drei wisst das ja, aber Arwen vielleicht nicht. Oder hast du schon mal einen Jungen nackt gesehen?"

Arwen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, sie haben da… ehm… da unten so ein… Ding und das heißt Penis."

„Und was macht so ein… Penis?" fragte Arwen wissbegierig. „Und wie sieht er aus?"

„Soll ich's dir zeigen?" bot Legolas unschuldig an doch Erestor sprang mit geweiteten Augen von seinem Sitz auf.

„NEIN!" Oh Valar, warum ich? Warum ich?

„Hier wird nichts gezeigt."

„Aber warum nicht?" fragte Legolas nicht verstehend. „Wir drei haben doch einen, und du doch bestimmt auch, oder?"

Warum mussten Kinder nur immer so verdammt unschuldig sein? „Ja, auch ich habe einen", antwortete Erestor errötend. „Doch hier wird niemand Arwen seinen… ehm… etwas zeigen. Ich werde es aufzeichnen."

Erestor wandte sich um und ging zu dem Schreibtisch, der nahe des Fensters stand, um eine Feder und ein Blatt Papier zu holen. Als er zurück kam, setzte er sich zu den vier Kindern auf den Boden und begann, skizzenhaft ein männliches Glied aufzuzeichnen. Als er fertig war, zeigte er es Arwen.

„Das sieht komisch aus", sagte sie. „Wie… wie ein Wurm. Und was sind diese runden Dinger da?"

„Das… ääh… das sind die Hoden", erklärte Erestor.

„Aha, und wozu sind die gut?" fragte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

„Langsam. Eines nach dem anderen", entgegnete Erestor. „Die Jungs haben also… einen Penis…" Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen? „Und die Mädchen haben… eine Vagina."

Die Zwillinge kicherten. „Das klingt komisch."

„Und wie sieht die aus?" fragte Legolas neugierig.

„Ich würde es dir ja zeigen, aber ich glaub da hat er da was dagegen", flüsterte Arwen dem blonden Elbenjungen ins Ohr.

„Ja durchaus. Und dass ihr mir ja nicht auf die Idee kommt, euch das später noch zu zeigen", belehrte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Was, wenn sie durch ihre kindliche Unschuld auf dumme Ideen kamen? Es war in höchstem Maße gemein von Elrond, Erestor mit dieser verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe zu belasten.

„Also Mädchen haben da unten nicht so was", er deutete auf die Zeichnung, „sondern eben ein… ehm…. Loch."

„Ein Loch?" fragten alle drei männlichen Elblinge.

„Ich würde eher sagen Schlitz", berichtigte Arwen. „So wie ein zweiter Mund irgendwie."

„Kann man damit auch essen?" fragte Legolas.

„Nein, damit kann man nicht essen", antwortete Erestor. „Aber die Beschreibung trifft es schon ganz gut, weil die… ehm… Vagina… hat auch… nun ja… Lippen."

„Wozu ist dann ein zweiter Mund gut?" fragte Elladan.

„Wenn man damit nicht essen kann?" endete Elrohir.

Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil der Lektion. Erestor seufzte tief und schluckte. Als er bereits ansetzen wollte zu sprechen, ging Arwen dazwischen.

„Haben Menschen auch Penise und Vaginas?"

„Ja, haben sie."

„Und Hobbits und Zwerge?" wollte Arwen wieder wissen.

„Ja, auch die. Alle Lebewesen haben das", erklärte Erestor.

„Auch Bäume?" fragte Legolas stirnrunzelnd. „Die Äste und Astlöcher vielleicht?"

„Nein, Pflanzen haben das nicht. Nur Tiere und eben Elben, Menschen, Hobbits und Zwerge."

„Sehen die bei denen genauso aus wie bei uns?" fragte Arwen.

Erestor runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, das weiß ich nicht genau, aber ich glaube schon. Nur sind da bei den anderen Rassen mehr Haare, glaube ich."

„Igitt. Was sollen Haare denn da?" Arwen schien von allen Anwesenden am neugierigsten.

„Also ich hab da auch Haare", gab Elladan zu und Elrohir nickte. „Aber nur ganz wenige."

„Ich nicht", sagte Legolas.

„Wir Elben haben da Haare, aber die bekommen wir erst, wenn wir fast erwachsen sind", sagte Erestor. „Allerdings sind es nur ganz wenige, nicht so viel wie auf dem Kopf natürlich. Bei Menschen sind es glaube ich mehr, denn sie haben auch Haare auf der Brust."

„Auch die Frauen?" fragte Arwen mit angewidertem Gesicht.

„Nein, die Frauen nicht. Obwohl bei den Zwergen könnte das sein. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Gerücht." Erestor schüttelte nun selbst etwas angeekelt den Kopf.

„Zwerge haben doch überhaupt keine Frauen", sagte Elladan.

„Doch haben sie", widersprach Legolas. „Aber sie haben auch Bärte, deswegen erkennt man sie nicht."

Die drei Kinder Elronds ließen allesamt ein lautes ‚iiiiih' vernehmen.

„Die Völker Mittelerdes sind nun mal alle verschieden", sagte Erestor. „Aber nun zurück zum Thema."

„Ja genau. Was hat das alles mit den Babies zu tun?" wollte Arwen wissen.

Vielleicht hätten sie doch lieber die anatomischen Unterschiede der einzelnen Rassen diskutieren sollen. Jetzt wurde es wirklich heikel.

„Nun, also ich sagte ja bereits, wenn sich zwei Elben ganz doll lieb haben, dann machen sie etwas, um Kinder zu bekommen. Und dabei… also der Mann tut sein… Penis in die… Vagina der Frau, und dann wächst ein Baby in ihr heran."

„Es kommt aus dem Penis?" fragte Legolas.

„Ja… das heißt, also eigentlich aus den… Hoden."

„Ich hab lauter Babies in meinen Hoden?" fragte Legolas erstaunt.

Erestor schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ehm… nicht wirklich. Also da sind so kleine…. Ihr wisst doch, wie Pflanzen entstehen, oder?"

Alle vier nickten.

„Nun, bei Männern sind da auch Samen drin, und wenn sie bei der Frau… da rein kommen, dann befruchten sie ein Ei und daraus wächst ein Kind." Er hatte es geschafft. Erestor hatte es ihnen erklärt, und so schwer war es doch nicht gewesen.

„Ein Ei? Ich wusste doch, Frauen sind Hühner", lachte Elladan.

„Ja, dumme Hühner. Arwen leg doch mal ein Ei", fügte Elrohir lachend hinzu und auch Legolas kicherte belustigt.

Nur Arwen war ganz und gar nicht amüsiert. „Ihr seid so gemein!"

„Elladan, Elrohir, lasst das!" rief Erestor sie zur Vernunft. „Frauen legen keine Eier. Und dieses Ei da drin ist auch nicht wie ein Hühnerei sondern viel kleiner. Und wenn es einmal befruchtet ist, wächst innerhalb von neun Monaten ein Kind im Bauch der Mutter heran und kommt dann raus."

„Da unten aus der Vagina?" fragte Arwen erschrocken. „Aber das tut doch bestimmt weh!"

„Ich bin froh, dass ich ein Junge bin", sagte Legolas und blickte Arwen mitleidig an.

„Nun, ich kann das nicht beurteilen, aber ich habe gehört, dass es schon weh tut. Aber die Freuden des Mutterglücks überwiegen die Schmerzen, und die Frau muss alt genug sein. Du, Arwen, bist noch viel zu jung für so was", sagte Erestor.

„Und ich dachte immer, das Ding… also der Penis wär nur zum Pipi machen da", sagte Legolas und blickte etwas verwundert an sich herunter.

„Iiih! Da kommt das Pipi raus und dann steckt man es bei der Frau unten rein?" fragte Arwen angeekelt.

„Wo kommt denn das Pipi bei dir raus?" entgegnete Legolas und Arwen runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber dann.

„Auch da."

„Kann man den Penis eigentlich nur da rein stecken?" wollte Elladan wissen.

Jetzt wurde es Erestor doch wieder unangenehm. Wie sollte er auf so eine Frage antworten? Warum mussten Kinder nur immer so neugierig sein und alles wissen wollen?

„Ja", antwortete er knapp. Alle weiteren Erklärungen würden hier zu weit führen.

„Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen?"

Legolas räusperte sich verlegen und ein intensives Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen. Er senkte den Blick bevor er sprach. „Ist es normal, dass der Penis manchmal wächst und aufsteht?"

Oh Valar! Ich will hier weg!

„Ehm, das ist… ja, also das ist normal. Aber eigentlich… also das tut er, wenn… wenn ein Junge oder ein Mann erregt ist und normalerweise bevor er mit einer Frau schläft, also um Babies zu machen."

„Haha, Legolas will Babies machen", lachte Arwen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den blonden Elbenjungen, der vor Scham in sich zusammen sank.

„Ich dachte, das hätte man immer morgens", sagte Elladan.

„Ja genau, da auch", antwortete Erestor und beobachtete, wie sich Legolas Züge etwas aufhellten. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ihr wissen wollt?"

Die vier blickten abwechselnd einander und Erestor an, schüttelten dann aber den Kopf.

„Gut, sehr schön, dann kann ich ja jetzt wieder an meine Arbeit gehen", sagte Erestor und erhob sich, um in Richtung der Tür zu gehen.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Bevor ihnen doch noch eine weitere Frage einfallen konnte, war Erestor aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Endlich hatte er es hinter sich. Und er hatte es doch letztendlich recht bravourös gemeistert. Elrond wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen.  

„Hmm", murmelte Legolas.

„Was?" fragte Arwen.

„Ich glaube, er hat uns angelogen."

„Wieso das?" wollte Elladan wissen.

„Was stimmte denn nicht?" fragte Elrohir.

„Also ich glaube nicht, dass man das nur bei Frauen unten rein stecken kann", antwortete Legolas mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Jetzt weiß ich, was Erestor und Glorfindel letztens hinter dem einen Busch im Garten gemacht haben. Sie wollten Babies machen."

ENDE

Bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
